(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a probe device for a biological light measuring device, and more particularly to a probe device for a biological light measuring device which is preferably used for measuring a local blood dynamic change in a living body.
(2) Description of Related Art
As a biological light measuring device, there has been known a measuring device called a light topography device (for example, JP-A-2001-286449). This device is structured such that a probe device in which a lot of probe main bodies having a light irradiation and detection portion are arranged is attached so that each of the probe main bodies is closely attached to a measured position, for example, a head portion, and a measurement is carried out by irradiating a near infrared ray from each of the probe main bodies.
A probe device in accordance with a prior art is structured by arranging a plurality of probe main bodies in a grid-like manner in a shell portion constructed by a sheet material formed as a bowl shape in correspondence to a shape of a head portion of a test subject. Each of the probe main bodies is detachable from the shell portion, and in the case that an incompleteness of a contact of the probe main body with a scalp due to hair or the like is confirmed by a monitor screen, it is possible to reinstall only the probe in this portion. Since the probe device structured as mentioned above is not necessarily fit to the head portion due to an individual difference of the head portion shape of the test subject and a difference of the installed position in the case that it is installed at the head portion of the test subject, the probe device is used by hanging a fixing belt to a jaw so as to firmly press the shell portion to the head portion. Further, in the case of measuring, the structure is made such as to irradiate the near infrared ray transmitted via each of optical fibers toward a subcutaneous part of the head portion via a light emitting probe main body, receive a reflected light by a light receiving probe main body, and retransmit to the measuring device main body via the optical fiber.
In the probe device in accordance with the prior art mentioned above, the light emitting portion irradiating the light with respect to the shell portion and the detection portion are alternately arranged in the grid-like manner, and each of the light emitting portion and the detection portion is provided with a structure supplying the light via the optical fiber or collecting the detected light via the optical fiber. Accordingly, for the test subject with the probe device installed at the head portion, since a plurality of fibers are attached around the head portion, there is a problem that freedom of behavior of the test subject is obstructed, or a sense of insecurity is present in the test subject.